Versailles
by EmilyMay93
Summary: One-shot. Eight weeks ago, Erin made the choice to take up Steve Cot on his offer. The choice wasn't easy. Telling Voight wasn't easy. But, like she said to him, she had to do this. For herself.


**Chicago PD**

I was listening to Amy Stroup's 'Versailles' this afternoon when this little idea came to me. I've written this in about an hour, which never happens, but I suppose when you have an idea and it comes together like this has, it's easy to do.

I hope you enjoy and please, leave your thoughts at the end.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Versailles<strong>

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Erin Lindsay took a long, steady breath in. Exhaling, she eased her fingers up to her temples, letting them massage out the dull ache, before running the tips of those very fingers through her loose waves of hair. Letting out a tired sigh, she opened her eyes and her refrigerator door.

"Great."

A glow of emptiness stared back at her. She hadn't had time to do a decent grocery shop in weeks. And what was left on her fridge was questionable. Grabbing the lone bottle of beer that was rolling around the bottom self, Erin closed the fridge and made the mental note to go shopping the next day. If she could get away at a reasonable hour that is. Who knew being your own boss meant you had to work six days a week instead of five? Erin sure didn't. But somehow, all the extra paperwork that seemed to creep up throughout the week, made it so.

Eight weeks ago, Erin made the choice to take up Steve Cot on his offer. Heading up her own task force. While she loved working for Voight, and was, and still is, grateful for all he has done for her, she needed to take the next step in her career. The choice wasn't easy. Telling Voight wasn't easy. But, like she said to him, she had to do this. For herself. The move itself was almost instantaneous. She had informed Cot, and sub sequentially Voight, of her decision on the Friday evening, and by Monday she was settling into her own office. She did come with one stipulation though, one she wouldn't budge from, and that was for Kim Burgess to be made part of her force. Without Burgess, there would be no task force. It was a take it or leave it deal. And Erin got what she wanted.

Sinking down into the cushions of her couch, Erin stretched her booted feet out to the coffee table. Taking a pull of her beer, Erin grabbed the remote and started to surf the channel. She had only just settled on a reply of the most recent Blackhawks game when there was a heavy knock at her door. Grumbling at the fact it was after eleven, Erin took another drink of her beer, and placing it on the coffee table, she slowly heaved herself up and over to the incessant knocking.

She didn't even bother to check who it was before she swung the door open and grumbled an annoyed, "What?"

"Is that how you usually greet someone who brings you pizza and beer?"

Lifting her gaze to meet his, she smiled. A sense of familiar enveloped her in what seemed like a warm hug, as she took in her partner. Ex-partner. "I do when they knock at my door at some ungodly hour".

Chuckling, he moved past her and into her apartment. She watching from the doorway as he made himself at home; settling himself on the couch, unmuting the television, opening the pizza box and uncapping a beer. Closing her apartment door, Erin moved the short distance between the threshold and her couch and sinking bank into the seat cushions, she stole a glance at him. He looked good. Tired, but good.

"Jay…" She let his name linger in the air, unsure of what to say. But she needn't say anything as a thousand words were said as Jay met and held her encapsulating glance.

Time passed between them, whether it be thirty seconds or a few minutes, neither could be sure. But the eruption of the crowd as the Blackhawks scored, broke the moment between former partners.

"I thought you might be hungry," Jay shrugged, taking a slice of pizza from the box and focusing his attention onto the game.

Taking her own slice, Erin savoured the flavours as she took a bite. It was good. So good. She hadn't had a decent meal since, hell, she didn't know. "How's Voight?"

Taking a moment to chew the crust of his slice, Jay took a sip from his beer to wash it all down, "He's Voight. I think he's taken up woodwork or something though. Came into the district with wood shavings in his hair the other day".

Erin laughed. A genuine, hearty laugh. Stopping herself, she knitted her brows together. Something that didn't go unnoticed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Trying to dismiss it, Erin reached for her beer. Finding it empty, she coyly grabbed one from the pack Jay had brought and popped the cap.

Jay watched as Erin calculatedly and cautiously moved through her actions, and once she had settled back, he turned. "Erin?"

Sighing, Erin gave him a weak smile. "I haven't laughed like I just did in eight weeks. I've missed…" Pointing a finger between the two of them, "this. Us".

Jay understood. He had to. Over the last eight weeks their time together had gradually become almost non-existent. Only the odd text here and there. Always planning to make time to grab a beer, but it never eventuating. Probably the reason Jay decided to show up at her door at eleven o'clock on a Friday night. He missed her. He missed his partner.

"Did you make the right choice, Erin?"

"I thought I did".

Rolling his tongue over his bottom lip, Jay reached out his hand and cupping Erin's on the back of the couch, he moved his thumb over her knuckles, "And now?"

"I miss the dynamic we had. I miss that infuriating pen tapping Ruzek does when he's concentrating. I miss Olinsky grumbling about absolutely nothing every morning. I miss you. I miss Voight. I…" Chuckling, Erin shook her head, "I even miss Platt and her ridiculous obsession with me".

"So come back." There was a hint of desperation in not only his voice, but also in his eyes.

Casting her gaze away from him, Erin focused on a loose thread on the backrest, "I can't."

"Why?"

"It's not just me I have to think about. I dragged Burgess over with me, and she's thriving. She can't go back to being a patrol officer. And with her and Ruzek's relationship in the open, there's no way she can get into Intelligence".

Nodding, Jay dropped his hand from hers. Draining the last of his beer, Jay sat the empty on the coffee table and closed the now empty pizza box. "I should get going. It's late".

Erin watched as he pocketed his phone, stood and straightened his jacket. As he began to move towards her door, Erin found herself needing to say something just to make him stay that little bit longer. "There's another reason I can't come back".

Jay stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn back to face her. "Yeah?"

For the first time Erin found herself scrambling to be in front of him. Be face to face. When she finally was, Erin let him know everything. "When you wanted to give us a go, I wasn't ready. I used Voight as an excuse. And I know you knew that at the time. But now… But now, with me not in the unit, not under Voight's rules…"

"Erin…"

"No, let me finish. I'm still not ready. But I'm open. I'm open to one day. Whether that's in a month or in a year. I just want you to know, I'm open to the idea of giving us a go. That's why I can't come back to District 21. You're the reason I can't come back".

"Okay". His voice was barely a whisper as his lips gently grazed hers in the most featherlike, lips tingling kiss. The electricity from the fleeting moment buzzed between them. "Okay. I'll wait".

And with one finale look between them, Jay deftly moved past Erin and out the door, letting it softly close behind him.


End file.
